Things Only You Can Do
by reauvafs
Summary: Dazai bisa saja mencoba bunuh diri dan berhasil, tapi Oda tahu pasti ada alasan kenapa sang eksekutif muda tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. #DrabbleFI2019


Oda Sakunosuke sedang menikmati suasana di dalam bar Lupin dengan segelas _whiskey_ di mejanya. Ia datang seorang diri, tapi bangku disebelahnya sudah ia pesan untuk temannya yang sebentar lagi akan sampai. Hari ini hari bebas tugas dan Oda merasa lebih baik mengajak rekan sesama pecinta bar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Things Only You Can Do**

**reauvafs**

**BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

Orang yang ditunggunya pun datang. Dazai Osamu membuka pintu bar dan langsung menempati bangku tepat di sebelah kanannya. Ia tidak merasa canggung sama sekali, bahkan ia langsung memesan minuman kesukaannya pada _Owner_.

"Hari libur yang menyenangkan ya, Odasaku." Dazai memerhatikan minuman milik Oda beserta asbak rokok yang berada di dekatnya. "Hari ini aku gagal bunuh diri _lagi_."

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara datar. Yah, hal ini sudah berlangsung lama sejak mereka berkenalan. Dazai adalah pemuda yang senang sekali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Semua orang di Port Mafia sudah terbiasa jika melihat sang eksekutif muda datang dengan kaki yang di gips atau tangan yang memegang tongkat.

Setelah minumannya datang, Dazai memainkan es yang ada di dalam gelas dengan jemarinya. "Kudengar arus di sungai dekat sini sedang deras akibat hujan tadi pagi jadi aku langsung ke sana, berharap bisa terbawa arus dan mati, tapi gagal."

"Karena airnya sudah tidak deras?" Oda baru menyadari mantel temannya sedikit lembab.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Akutagawa-_kun_." Dazai menghentikan kegiatannya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut kesal layaknya anak-anak. "Ia menarikku tepat sebelum aku terjun. Tapi lucunya justru dia yang terjatuh ke sana. Lalu dengan _Rashoumon_nya ia berusaha keluar dari seretan arus. Aku benar-benar diberi penampilan lucu."

"Kau seharusnya menolongnya." Oda menyanggah.

"Anak itu harus belajar untuk tidak lengah dari keadaan apapun." Dazai mengangkat bahunya. Oda tidak membalasnya lagi.

Alunan musik mulai menyala setelah obrolan mereka berhenti. Dazai tidak kunjung meminum minumannya, ia semakin melanjutkan permainannya tadi sedangkan Oda sibuk merogoh sebatang rokok dari kantongnya kemudian menghisapnya setelah dinyalakan.

"Hei, Dazai."

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu_ sengaja_ gagal bunuh diri?"

Oda tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dazai adalah orang yang penuh teka-teki. Terkadang ia akan tersenyum dan bicara macam-macam tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya, terkadang pula ia menjadi serius dan membantai orang yang menghalanginya. Oda sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa begitu akrab hingga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini.

Dari cerita Dazai barusan, Oda mendapatkan satu pertanyaan yang mengisi titik kosong dalam ketidakjadian Dazai untuk bunuh diri. _Kenapa Akutagawa ada di sana?_

Biasanya Dazai melakukan metode bunuh diri saat dirinya sendirian, itu dilakukan agar upayanya sukses. Akutagawa memang terkenal akan rasa hormatnya pada Dazai, tapi Oda tidak yakin anak itu akan mengikuti sang eksekutif muda secara diam-diam. Dazai suka membuat rencana dan Oda yakin kehadiran Akutagawa juga bagian di dalamnya. Mungkin ini akan membangkitkan pertanyaan lain seperti 'untuk apa?', namun Oda sudah tahu jawaban akan dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Ia tidak benar-benar _ingin_ bunuh diri.

Oda bukannya ingin menganjurkan temannya untuk lebih serius dalam keinginannya, ia hanya penasaran. Mungkin saja jauh di dalam lubuk pemuda di sebelahnya terdapat alasan tertentu yang membuatnya tidak ingin melakukannya selain untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Mungkin jika Oda tahu, Dazai dapat menjadi lebih manusia, mungkin ia dapat _membantu_.

"Aku bukannya menggagalkan," Dazai memasang wajah polos menggambarkan ketidaktahuannya. "Tapi ada pengganggunya."

"Jangan bohong." Oda meletakkan rokoknya di asbak kemudian meraih gelas miliknya untuk diminum. "Aku bukannya ingin menyuruhmu untuk bersungguh-sungguh—tidak—aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu."

"Tidak ada alasan tersendiri." Dazai tidak melepaskan topeng main-mainnya, namun suaranya terdengar lebih serius.

"Kau pikir setelah usahamu puluhan kali gagal aku akan percaya?"

"Baiklah." Ia menyerah. "Aku punya janji padanya."

"Akutagawa?"

"Ya." Eksekutif muda itu meraih gelasnya lagi, kali ini tidak melakukan apa-apa pada isinya. "Aku belum sempat memberikan apa yang diinginkannya."

Entah kenapa Oda dapat memahami hal tersebut. Semua orang di Port Mafia tahu tentang obsesi yang dimiliki Akutagawa pada atasannya. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia akan mengikuti Dazai hanya karena dasar 'oh-dia-sangat-hebat'. Pasti ada alasan lain dibalik itu.

Dan sebuah perjanjian adalah hal yang paling memungkinkan.

"Aku janji padanya untuk memberikannya arti hidup." Mata coklat Dazai menyipit ke kanan layaknya sedang bernostalgia terhadap sesuatu yang sudah terlewat. "Tapi aku masih belum menemukannya."

"Karena kau orang yang mau _mati_?" Oda membalasnya tanpa basa-basi.

Ia menoleh pada Oda, senyuman sedih tertoreh di wajahnya. "Bisa jadi begitu."

"Banyak orang hidup tanpa tahu untuk apa sehingga mereka terus berjuang hidup supaya mereka bisa menemukannya suatu saat nanti." Oda kembali meneguk minumannya. "Menurutku hidup seperti menulis cerita. Kau akan dihadapkan pada masalah dan hanya kaulah yang bisa menyelesaikannya. Jadi kupikir, yang bisa menemukan arti hidup Akutagawa adalah dirinya sendiri."

"Ugh, Odasaku filosofis sekali, ya."

"Jangan berlebihan."

Dazai menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. "Tapi bicara itu lebih mudah daripada melakukan, lho."

"Kau tidak bisa bilang begitu padanya?"

Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya pada _Owner_ yang sedang mengaduk pesanan dengan _muddler_. "Belum waktunya aku memberikannya jawaban tersebut. Aku harus membuatnya tak terkalahkan dulu."

Ah-

Oda mengerti sekarang. Ia tahu betul satu sifat Dazai yang paling menonjol; meski ia pandai bermain-main dengan ucapannya, ada saat di mana ia tidak dapat mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Daripada memberikan Akutagawa jawaban yang dicarinya, Dazai lebih memilih untuk membiarkan ambiguitas terus terpatri di kepala Akutagawa.

"Jadi itu alasanmu untuk tidak benar-benar mati sekarang." Oda menyimpulkan sembari meletakkan gelas kosong kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompet dan meletakkan uang di meja tersebut, berniat segera pulang. "Kalau waktunya sudah tiba, kau harus memberinya jawaban."

Dazai menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku takut ia menjadi _sepertiku_ dan berhasil."

_Menjadi sepertinya dan berhasil?,_ Oda mengulang kembali ucapannya. Apa mungkin Dazai sudah mengetahui hasil akhir saat ia memberitahu Akutagawa arti hidup? Apa mungkin Akutagawa akan merasa puas saat tahu dan memutuskan untuk _berhenti_ karena tujuannya sudah berhasil didapatkannya?

Jika benar begitu, ia merasa iba pada pemuda tersebut. Entah karena nasibnya yang terikat dengan Dazai atau karena betapa naïf dirinya. Oda tidak bisa menolongnya—apalagi jika Akutagawa tak mau—tapi ia memiliki satu solusi untuk hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu sudah tugasmu sebagai mentornya untuk menghentikannya, Dazai."

**END**


End file.
